Battle Between Crossovers (B.B.C.)
'''Battle Between Crossovers '''is a crossover and Battle Royale-themed TPS/FPS game. It has 24 characters from various video games. Gameplay The player number has been increased to 200. They can now fire when sliding, leaning side, mantling, deploying chutes and crawling. Killstreaks are now replaced with a reward name "Requirement". This "Requirement" consist of fire support, infantry and vehicle deployment and supply drops. The weapon customization is now more detailed as the players can add or change different barrels, handguards, rails, pistol grips, foregrips and stocks. Gore and blood system is upgraded thanks to the current gen consoles. The players can show their intensines and deep scars if they got blown up or slit by debris. A new customization option, called "Imagination", allows the player to create their own maps, vehicles, characters and weapons at will. Based on the maps' harsh conditions, the shrinks are now different in those maps: Solar Flare, Avalanche, Superstorm, Flooding Lava, Meteor Rain and Nuclear explosions. If player gets struck in the shrinks, they will be rendered unable to use any equipment or vehicle and die by being frozen, burnt or irradiated. Weapons All weapons are from World Wars, Cold War, Modern-era, Overwatch, Paladins: Champions of the Realm, Fortnite, Metro, Fallout and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. They can be customized from barrels to the stock. '''Pistols: '''Mauser C96, Luger P08, Walther P38, Nuri Kıllıgil M1930, Kılınç K2000 Mega, FN Five Seven, Steyr 1912, MAS 35, Stechkin APS, P226, MEC SOC Pistol, H&K USP, Kimber Pistol, Beretta M1934, Pistolet wz. 35 Vis, Type 94, Type 14, Pistolet Automatique de 7 milim. 65 genre "Ruby", Lahti L-35, Nambu Type A, Daewoo K-5, Vektor Z88, Vektor SP1, MAS 1950, MAB Model R, Zigana C45, Wilson Combat CQB Tactical LE, Type 67 Silenced Pistol, Welrod Silent Pistol, Browning Hi-Power, Ots-33, AM D1114 '''Revolvers: '''Modéle 1892, Smith and Wilson .45 ACP M1917, Type 62, Nagant M1895 '''Shotguns: '''M1897 Trench Gun, Saiga 12, Saiga 12K, Saiga 20K, Shambler, Hawk, M1014, SPAS-12 '''Sub-Machine Guns: '''Thompson M1928, Thompson M1928A1, Thompson M1A1, Hyde-Inland M-2, BOR Z-20 CZ-23, BOR CZ-25, SAF, W+F Furrer MP-43, MP-44, Truvelo BXP, Minebea MP-9, Sten Mk II, Sten Mk V, PP-19 Bizon, H&K MP5, H&K MP7, IMI Uzi, PP-19 "Vityaz", Jaitimatic, Blyskawica, Korovin SMG 1936/1932, Sudaev M1943/1945, Sombra's SMG, Kobra's dual SMG, FNB-43, PPD/PPSh/PPS, Oven Mk 1/Mk 2, Steyr MPi69, FMK-3/4, CAV M9M1, Sterling L2A3, Madsen M-45A, HK SMG-1, MP40, MP3008, Volksgewehr VG-1, Star Z-45/Z-45 FS/Z-70, Labora Fontbernat, PM-84, M-43/52, Daunvia 43 M, KP-44 '''Assault Rifles: '''Viktor's Assault Rifle, Soldier 76's Heavy Assault Rifle, Heavy Assault Rifle, EM-14, Finnish AR-10, Kalash in Metro Last Light and Metro Exodus, AKS-74, Mkb. 42, Fedorov Avtomat, STG 44, Kuzmishev 1944, TKB-011/072/408, MPT-76, Daewoo K2, H&K HK33, AS-44, AKM/Maadi, Tyra's Assault Rifle, Type 96-1, Norinco Type 54i AMD-63, Zastava M-80/M-90, MPiK74, Valmet M-76, Howa Type 64/Type 89, S&W M&P 15 MOE, Vektor R-5, SIG 530, FAMAS F1/G2, MAS 54A, MKE T43, Type 84, Z-M LR3000 AXL, Holloway HAC 7, M16 w/XM-148, M16A1, M16A2 w/M203, XCR Mini, XCR-L, FX-05 w/Fixed Sights, C2A1, Beretta AR-70/90, SC 70/90, ARX-160, CETME Modelo C/M/L, CETME Modelo L Late Model, Rindad SS-1-V2, IMI FAL, XM-8 Short Carbine, L1A1, Sterling SAR, Imbel MD-3/97 LC, FNC/FNC Para, Fal Type 3 Para 16", Lithgow L2A1, SVG-76, AM Type 69 AAS, UN-ARC '''Semi-Automatic/Bolt Action Rifles: '''M1 Garand, SVT-40, Gewehr 43, Volksgewehr VG 2, Karabinek wz. 29, Arisaka Type 99, M1903 Springfield, M1 Carbine, Turkish Mauser, Enfauser, Mosin Nagant M/91, Karabin Samopowtarzalny wzor 1938M, M-91/38, Arisaka Type 30, Winchester M1907 French, Winchester M1895/M1895 Russian, Luger Rifle 1906, Lebel M1886, Mannlicher Carcano M1891, SMLE no. 1, MAS 36/49, Fucile modello 1891/38, Carl Gustav M-94/38, Ljungman AG-42, ZH-29, VZ-24, RSC Model 1917, FMA Mauser M.1891 Carbine/M. 1909 Mountain Carbine, Enfield No. 1 Mk. 3/P17/No. 4/No. 4 (T), Armalon AL-42 Carbine, Ross M1910 Mk. 2, Mondragon M1908, Krag Jorgensen M1894 Long Rifle '''Light Machine Guns: '''Lahti Saloranta M-26, MAS AA-52, Hotchkiss Mle. 1922, Chatellerault M24/29, Brno CB 26, VZ. 52/57, UK. 59 Rachot, SIG KE7, Kg m.1921/37, Vektor SS-77, Zastava Zb. 30, Daewoo K3, Type 99 7.7mm LMG, Type 62 GPMG, MG42, Mitragliatrice Breda Modello 30, DP-28, Pecheneg I/II, AEK-999, RPK in Metro: Last Light, Lewis, Madsen M1896, RKM Browning wz. 28, M1930 LMG Browning BAR, M60/M60E3/M60E4, Bren Mk II/Mk IV/Mk I, Vickers Berthier Mk 3B/VII, FN Minimi/PIP/Para, Lithgrow Bren Gun, FN MAG, Mendoza Model 1934, M-240B, M-1944 Johnson LMG, KVKK 62 '''Launchers: '''Rocket Launcher in Fortnite, Pharah's Rocket Launcher in Overwatch, Guided Missile Launcher in Fortnite, FIM-43 Redeye/FIM-92 Stinger, SMAW, Type 92 Anti-Tank Rifle, M57/M58 Rocket Launcher, FGM-148 Javelin, Panzerschreck, Kevyt Sinko 55, Panzerbuchse 39, Boys, PTRS, M202 Grim Reaper, RPG-29, DP-14 '''Sniper Rifles: '''JNG-90, Dragunov SVD, Preved, Valve, SV-338, Biotic Rifle in Overwatch, PGM Hecate 2, KNT-308, Kalekalip 12.7mm AMR, PSG-1, AS50, Accuracy International L96, Tabuk Sniper Rifle, Strix's Sniper Rifle Vehicles '''Tanks: '''Renault D2, Crusader Mk. III/IV, Matilda II, M24 Chaffee, M5A1 Light Tank, M3A3 Light Tank, M3 Lee, M4A2(76)W Sherman, M26 Pershing, M6A1 Heavy Tank, Type 3 Chi-Nu, Type 4 Chi-To, KV-85, IS-2/3/4/7/10, T-35 (M.1938), SMK, T-34/76, T-34/85, M50 Super Sherman, M47 Patton, Carro Armato Pesante P26/40, V4501-P, 10tp, Altay Tank, Daimler Benz Panther, Pz. Kpfw. VI Tiger Ausf. E, Panzer IV Ausf. H, Panzer IV F2, T-80UM2, Tank Mk. B/C, Tank Mark IV Composite, Panzer II Ausf D, Panzer VI Tiger II, M41 Walker Bulldog, M1 Abrams, Panzer 38(t) Ausf. C, Pzkpfw KW-1, T-80V, M1A2 SEP Abrams, Challenger 2, Ariete, T-64 BM Bulat, T-90 '''Helicopters: '''Tekken Attack Helicopter Drone, Lynx AH. Mk 1, Mi-24D, Mi-28A, A-129 Mangusta, RAH-66 Comanche, Eurocopter Tiger, EC-135, AH-64A, Sea Apache, AH-64D Apache Longbow, Attack Chopper in Black Ops 4, UH-1B Huey, KA-50 Hokum, VTOL in Black Ops 3, Vertibird, MH-53 Pave Low, SA-330 Puma, UH-1Y Venom, AH-12 Viper, Mil Mi-24, SA-342 Gazelle, MBB Bo 105, OH-58 Kiowa '''Planes: '''Junkers JU-88, B-17 Flying Fortress, P-38 Lightning, C-130 Hercules, C-121 Constellation, B-29 Superfortress, B-2 Spirit, Tupolev Tu-22M, Rockwell B-1 Lancer, C-124 Globemaster II, Ilyushin IL-76, Tupolev Tu-142, C-17 Globemaster III, B-52 Stratofortress, Tu-160 Blackjack, B-36 Peacemaker, Caspian Sea Monster (Ekranoplan), Antonov An-124 Ruslan, Lisunov Li-2, Yak-6, Savoia Marchetti S.82, Junkers Ju-52 '''Fighter Jets: '''Sea Harrier FA2, KAI KP-16, Yakovlev Yak-141, Xian JH-7, JF-17 Thunder, MiG-31, Dassault Rafale, F/A-18 Hornet, F/A-18E/F Super Hornet, F-35 Lightning II, Shenyang J-15, Su-30, F-16 Fighting Falcon, Chengdu J-10, MiG-35, Su-47 Berkut, F-85 Bullshark Characters SNK * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters) * Milky (Shock Troopers) * Marie Bee (Shock Troopers) * Leon (Shock Troopers: 2nd Squad) * Brocken (World Heroes) Capcom * Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) * Cammy White (Street Fighter) * Super Joe (Bionic Commando) * Juri (Super Street Fighter IV) * Rolento (Final Fight) * Sharon (Street Fighter EX) Dead or Alive * Tina Armstrong * Bass Armstrong * Leon * Bayman * Helena Douglas * Christie Call of Duty * John "Soap" MacTavish * Viktor Reznov * "Battery" Baker * Leni "Zero" Vogel * Takeo Masaki * Tanya Pavelovna Category:Cross over Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video Game Category:Crossover Video games Category:First Person Shooter Category:First Person Shooters Category:First-Person Video Games Category:First person shooter Category:Third-Person Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Games Category:Games Online Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Video games